Kaifa
Kaifa is a character in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Kaifa is a Hylian shepherdess and stablehand who can be found at the South Akkala Stable in the Akkala Highlands region of Hyrule in the province of Akkala. She is the eldest daughter of the stable master Dmitri making her the older sister of Tenne, Jana, and Gleema. She tends the Stable's flock of Sheep alongside her unnamed Hylian Retriever and carries a Tree Branch for protection (like all Tree Branch wielding NPCs it uses a different model and thus it cannot be added to Hyrule Compendium). She watches over her flock in the fenced in pasture behind the stable and can be found there day or night. She provides Link with information concerning Kilton and mentions the East Akkala Stable beefing up its security due to rumors regarding his character. Additionally she tells him about the stable and with some coxing a little bit about herself. She takes shelter under a large tree in the pasture when it rains. Personality While she provides Link information she seems to prefer to avoid interacting with visitors which is likely why she works as a shepherdess as it keeps her away from most visitor's save for those that climb the fence to enter the pasture. She also dislikes talking about herself and the first time Link asks about her she tells him she isn't mentally prepared to answer his question out of the blue and apologies for being unable to answer indicating she is shy talking about herself. If asked again she with take a deep breath to mentally prepare but is only able to tell him her name and that she is Dmitri's eldest daughter before being unable to continue further and apologies indicating that even mentally prepared she can only tell general information about herself. However she has little trouble talking about Kilton or the stable however seems to dislike visitors such as Link entering the pasture to talk to her though tries to be polite and as friendly as her personality will allow her towards visitors. Like the staff at East Akkala Stable she has heard unsavory false rumors about Kilton's character and warns Link to be careful indicating she like the staff at East Akkala Stable is unaware Kilton is just an eccentric but harmless monster researcher and friendly proprietor of the Fang and Bone. Interestingly, she claims she doesn't care if people start calling South Akkala Stable the Akkala Sheep Stable though the fact she brings it up and manner in which she punctuates every word of phrase "Really See If I Care." while insisting it doesn't bother her indicates otherwise. She also notes to Link that besides her father the stable master the rest of the stable staff and residents are women (though to be accurate her kid sister Gleema is a child thus only Kaifa, Tenne, and Jana are young women) and doesn't feel as secure indicating she wishes they had more men on staff to feel secure due to rumors regarding Kilton as well as Akkala Highlands monster and Guardian population. This also implies she wishes her father would hire extra security like East Akkala Stable. Her statements also shows Rex is simply a visitor staying at the stable and not part of the stable staff. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters Category:Hylians